Regret and Forgiveness on One's Soul
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: Yugi and Ryou have been so depressed since their yamis left. Who are the new students that have their eyes on them? Lemons,rape,violence,etc. YYxY with side SxJ and BxR. ANZUBASHING
1. Prologue part 1

Yuki: Yo, What's up? This is my first fanfiction ever, so please don't hate me.

Yami: She works hard on these, considering her sister won't ever be quiet once she gets an idea.

Yugi: Please just read and review. performs the Chibi- Eyes of Doom

Yami: smirks at Yugi Aibou...Those eyes are so kawaii and adorable.

Yuki: I agree with Yami.

Yugi: adorable blush

Yuki: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. (only the concept of this fanfic)

_blah_ person's thoughts

"Blah" talking

_**Blah **_ Yami to Yugi

_Blah_ Yugi to Yami

'Blah' YY and Y talking in the puzzle

Prologue (part 1)

(Night before the Duel of Destiny)

Yugi had just finished preparing his deck for tomorrow's duel, his chest aching with sorrow. If he won this duel, he would never see Yami again. If he lost, then Yami would be a literal ghost, without crossing into the afterlife.

_OK, Yami. I'm done._

_**All right, aibou.**_

Yami took control of Yugi to prepare his deck, while Yugi went into the puzzle. Unbeknownst to Yami, Yugi, curled up in the bed inside his soul room, was crying.

_Yami, why do you have to leave me? You promised you'd stay with me, but now you __**have**__ to leave and... I don't think my heart can take it, 'cause the truth is... I love you. _Yugi sobbed some more until Yami was done with his deck. Yami gave control back to Yugi and went inside his soul room. Yugi laid on his bed and fell asleep. He returned to his soul room and curled up in one of the corners, rocking back and forth while cradling a Chibi-Yami plushy (that he made) and sobbing.

Yami was is his soul room, on his bed thinking about his hikari. _Chibi Ichi, I wish I would not leave you, but I must. _He sighed. He loved his hikari with his every being, but he had to move on to the afterlife. _I'll tell him now. This pain is getting to strong to bear alone. It'll be harder for me if I don't tell him. _Yami left his soul room to find that the door to Yugi's was closed. _Yugi has never closed his door before. _Yami heard a faint noise, like sobbing. He opened the door slightly. 'Aibou...' More sobs. Yami opened the door to find Yugi in a far corner of the room, sobbing.

'Yugi!' he cried, out of worry for his hikari. Yugi didn't respond. Yami practically ran over to where Yugi was and knelt beside him. 'Hikari, what's wrong?'

Yugi had streams of tears flowing down his cheeks. He mumbled something, though not looking at Yami. _**Aibou, please.**_ Yugi looked at his mou hitori no boku. 'Atemu...You're leaving me.' Yami felt broken by the sadness in his hikari's voice. 'I know you have to go, but...' Yugi stopped, chewing at his bottom lip. 'But what,' Yami asked, still worried about his hikari, as he had never acted like this before. 'I don't want you to go,' Yugi paused and took a breath, ' because I... I...' Yugi flung himself at Yami, wrapping his small arms around the former Pharoah's chest. 'I love you,' he finished. Silence flooded the soul room. _Ra, please don't let him hate me,_ Yugi thought. On the other hand, Yami's emotion meter was on ecstatic. _Ra, please don't let me be dreaming. _Yami tilted Yugi's head upwards and laid a chaste kiss on his lips, taking in the sweet taste of vanilla and sugar. Yami then laid Yugi's head against his chest and nuzzled his hair softly. Yugi was feeling surprised, being loved by the one he loved. (A/N: Recall the movie Moulin Rouge and **the greatest thing you'll ever learn**) Yami then whispered softly into his aibou's ear,

'Aishiteru.' Yugi lifted his head upwards to find locked amethyst and ruby eyes. Yami took this chance to once again capture his hikari's lips, but in a deeper, longer kiss. Both closed their eyes to enjoy the moment. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, taking in exotic spices and chocolate, while Yami held his hikari in place, his arms around Yugi's waist. Yami opened his mouth slightly in order to let his tongue participate in this 'game'. Yugi compllied to open his mouth and was suddenly caught in a war for dominance. Yami won and started to roam Yugi's mouth, leaving no area unclaimed. Yugi moaned, letting the delicious heat of lust take him over. His mind was filled with a song of love that echoed throughout the soul room.

Yami then in return played a very sensual tune to echo through their minds. His arms started to travel up Yugi's back under his shirt and jacket.

_Atemu... Uh..._

_**Yes, my tenshi and call me Yami.**_

_Could you stop, please? _Yugi broke the kiss and turned his head away from Yami. Tears once again came over his cheeks. Yami grabbed his chim and looked into tear-stricken pools of lovely amethyst. 'Tell me what is wrong, my tenshi,' Yami responded. 'I don't want a false hope that you will get to stay with me,' Yugi answered, 'Ryou feels the same about Bakura -and Bakura feels the same way-, too and I don't think either of us can stand to pain of losing the ones we love.' Yugi let his head fall onto Yami's chest and started to sob once more. Yami made soothing circles on his chibi-koi's back. Yugi's sobs shrank down to mere whimpers and hid his face in his yami's chest.

'Yugi... that hope might be proven true.' Yugi looked up at Yami with glimmering eyes. 'Really,' he asked looking up with those kawaii chibi eyes. (A/N: ) 'Yes, there is a spell that will allow Bakura and I stay here with you and Ryou.' 'How?' 'First we shall go and get the tomb robber (A/N: The Pharoah and Tomb Robber become friends later, so he's using that as a term of endearment.) and his hikari and I shall tell all three of you of this plan.' 'Hai, koi,' Yugi said nodding his head and giving Yami a quick kiss on the cheek. He and Yami both stood up, with Yami's arms around Yugi's petite waist. Yami's eyes started to glow. 'Yami?' Yugi asked, wondering why his eyes were glowing. A bright flash emerged from the Eye of Horus that had appeared on Yami's forehead. Yugi snapped his eyes closed to try and block his eyes from the shine.

"Koi... Daijoubou?" Yugi opened his eyes at the familiar baritone voice to see his yami, in his OWN BODY. Yami was sitting on the edge of the bed beside Yugi who was still laying down. Yami was in a leather buckle shirt and leather pants. (A/N: OO He'd look so... SEXY!!!) Yugi looked shocked for about two seconds and suddenly hugged Yami with so much force he did not know he had. "Uh... Yugi... I can't really breathe."

Yugi gasped and he let go, putting his arms to his side. " Gomenasai, koi." Yami chuckled lightly and playfully ruffled Yugi's hair. "Daijoubou, my chibi-ichi. Now let's go get Ryou and Bakura." "Hai." Both boys left their room on the ship and headed out to Ryou's room with the Millenium Ring in Yami's hand.

Yuki: How's that? Please don't hate me. It's my first fanfic.

Yami : I command you in the name of the Pharoah, that you click the purple button to review.

Yugi: Please no flames.


	2. Prologue part 2

Yuki:# Thanks to those of you that reviewed and sorry about not being able to update sooner. My parents banned me from the PC until my b-day on 7/19. But this is what they get when they leave their 12 yr. old daughter (who can sneak out of many different situations

Ex: subtly stealing and returning things to her friends before they know what even happened) home alone. (I have sources)

Yami: Oh yeah and to an important question. No I didn't know I could obtain a physical body on my own. Yugi sort of triggered the power.

Yugi: (dancing and singing to Hips don't lie with Ryou, sees us staring)

What?!?! Can't I dance to Shakira if I want to? (We nod)

Yugi and Ryou: Yami/ Bakura, come dance with us. (Both look at me pleadingly)

Yuki: Yeah, you two dance and I'll write the story.

Disclaimer: I.D.O.Y (I Don't Own Yugioh)

"Blah" talking

'_Blah' _thinking (recalling what someone has said)

"_**Blah" Egyptian**_

**/Yami - Yugi/ \**Yugi - Yami\ mind link (will have Ryou and

Bakura from time to time)

WARNING: REVEALING OF SECRETS, MILD LANGUAGE, AND... 2 MENTIONS OF BEATINGS AND RAPES. (GOMENASAI GOZAIMASU!!!)

Prologue (part II)

Yami and Yugi quietly ran down the hallway of the Ishtars' boat to Ryou's room. Yugi knocked on the door. From the room emerged a sleepy eyed (A/N: Heal fangirls heal (no offense).) Ryou.

" Yugi, what is it," Ryou asked. His tiredness suddenly leaves once he sees Yami, "And how is the Pharaoh here?"

"Would you like Bakura to stay with you, Ryou?" asked Yugi. Ryou eagerly lets Yami and Yugi come in. Yami give him the Millenium ring as he puts the puzzle on Yugi's neck. Suddenly, the Ring started to glow and next thing he knew Ryou was looking at his yami sprawled out on the floor. Yami helped Bakura up. A thanks was all that he said to Yami, but it's the thought that counts, even in a thank you.

" Bakura do you want to stay with Ryou?" asked Yami. A nod showed him the affirmative.

"Yami," asked Yugi, "how exactly does the ritual work?"

"Bakura and I shall call on three certain gods and ask for some of their power and a special goblet to perform it. It requires the use of sage stones, that is a crystal that symbolizes a person's soul. The person must reveal their greatest secret to the others performing the ritual, take a piece of their stone and drop it into the goblet. Afterwards, we must set the goblet alight and call on the goddess Maat to grant us what we wish."

Everyone's thoughts at this time: _' Shit I didn't want to say any of this yet.'_

Bakura and Yami stood up, eyes glowing and shadows dancing.

" _**We call on powers of light and shadow for our freedom. We call on Ra, Osiris, and Maat for freedom of our condemned souls."**_

" _**We have heard your plea of freedom,"**_ said Ra as he, Osiris and Maat appeared.

_**" Pharaoh Atemu, it has been a while since you have called me," **_said Maat, once spying Yami._**" For what purpose have you called us here?"**_

"_**We would like to stay in this life with our other halves, great Goddess," **_answered Yami.

Ra, Osiris, and Maat nodded their heads understandingly.

_** "Atemu, Bakura, show us your light halves," **_ordered Ra, and that is what Yami and Bakura did. They lead their lights over to the three gods and the hikaris bowed before them. _**" They are as they should be, full of light and innocence, but the pharaoh's light has a difficult past, so has the tomb robber's. Is this correct little ones?" **_Yugi and Ryou nodded hesitantly.

"_**Yes, this is correct, great God of the Sun" **_answered Yugi. (A/N: Flattery)

"_**Then I suggest you four start the ritual as we shall give you the power required," **_Osiris said as his, Ra's and Maat's hands glowed, relinquishing small portions of their power and a golden goblet to the two yamis. They immediately disappeared but not before Maat said one last thing to Yami in his ear,

" _**Please don't worry about what will happen. I shall come back for the end of the ritual."**_

(A/N: Depression time)

" I'll go first," said Ryou, and he told the group of his abusive father who beat him whenever he wasn't on an archaeological excavation as he showed some of the scars that he had. Bakura held him close as he cried. His sage stone appeared as a crystal dove in his hand and he dropped a feather piece into the goblet. " So who's next?"

" Me." This came from Yugi. Yugi managed to tell the group how his mom died when he was five and how his father blamed him and beat him for it. He sat in his yami's lap cuddling close. "And that's not the worst of it. My dad also..." Tears started flowing. " R-r-raped me after my mom died, saying that it was my fault she died." This shocked the group, though more so to Yami, who held Yugi in a loving hug. To Yami this held some answers as to why Yugi had so much in common with him, not just in meeting one another, but that Yugi's father had beaten and raped him as a little kid. (A/N: Messed up) A crystal lotus appeared on his forehead and Yami took a petal and dropped it in the goblet. Yugi was still crying, and after hearing sweet nothings from Yami, slowly calmed down.

"Ok," said Yugi, after calming down a bit," next is... Yami or Bakura?" Bakura immediately looked at Yami.

" ME?!?!" he said. "Umm... Uhh... Bakura. Rock, paper, scissors." Yugi and Ryou were confused as to Yami's behavior, almost like a girl's.

"No."

"What, Bakura? Afraid to lose at the hands of the ' baka no Pharaoh'? Wimp." Yugi's thoughts at this same time: _'Ooh, Burn. He must be taking tips from Tea on how to be very annoying, seeing as the insults seem kind of (no offense) girly.'_

"Fine." Bakura lost (Y: paper B: rock) and he told the secret of his short crush on the Pharoah after their first duel at Duelist Kingdom (A/N: Humor!). His sage stone was an eagle on his head. He took a feather and dropped it in the goblet. And finally it was Yami's turn.

"Uhh... Ok fine. Just wait a minute." Yami stood up looking defeated and went to the bathroom in Ryou's room. (Cue the question marks around everyone else's heads)

**/Aibou will you love me no matter what/**

\Yami, what are you talking ab-\

**/Can you just answer the question please?!? Gomene, but this is really important. /**

\Yes, I will always love you. \ He sent love and compassion as hard as he could through the link. He received gratefulness and hope back. Yami forgot to close the link before Yugi heard/**I hope that's true, aibou. /**

A dull but visible light came from the bathroom. The door opened and a girl stood in the bathroom doorway. Yugi's, Ryou's, and Bakura's chin practically dropped to the floor when they saw her. It was a girl version of Yami, with rose red eyes that held some innocence (not as much as Yugi's) and long tri-colored hair that came down to her waist. She held an attractive leather clad figure but the eyes are what got to the three teens. These eyes knew how to be fierce and held a special fire in them but also held hope and innocence. This was indeed Yami. But this Yami was not in that usual triumphant attitude. Her eyes were watering and she started to rub at her eyes to attempt to stop the tears but this led her to fall on her knees, close her eyes and start to cry.

**/Ai-bou./ **Yugi heard a depressing female voice in the mind link this time. Yami did not notice her thoughts were being thrown into the link. /**Don't hate me for not telling you. I-I couldn't take the risk of ever losing you or making you hate me like he did. Don't hate me now for hiding this from you. Please don't./ **Yugi walked over to the sobbing Yami, knelt down and held her close in a warm embrace.

" Yami, is this really you?" Yugi asked, a little skeptical about this situation. Yami nodded keeping her eyes closed, returned his embrace, and started to lovingly nuzzle Yugi. Yugi lifted up Yami's chin and caught her in a deep kiss. (A/N: My first time writing a kiss scene.) Yami opened her eyes shocked but let she sink into pleasure as Yugi started to nibble her bottom lip, asking for entry. Yami complied and let Yugi claim her in the delicious heat of love and lust. Yugi tasted Egyptian spices and gold, as Yami tasted sugar, strawberries and silver. Yugi challenged her to battle with their tongues and surprisingly Yugi won. Yami started to suckle on the probing tongue and they both moaned in each other's mouths.

\Submissive this way, koi?\ Yugi teased just before they finished the kiss. Yami had a dream-like glaze on her eyes.

"Could you please tell us why you are like this?" (A/N: What were Bakura and Ryou doing that whole time? Answer: They were making out!) Yami snapped out of her trance, looked down and nodded. Yugi held onto her and stood up pulling her up as well. He practically dragged her to where to other two boys were.

"Pharaoh," said Bakura," if this is really you, would you mind explaining how this happened?"

"Might as well get this over with," said Yami. She took a deep breath. "I guess it started when I was just born."

FLASHBACK (Yami's voicing this)

Kalia (Aknumkanon's wife) held her crying newborn daughter Nashwa close to her as she knew her living time was short. Her daughter had rose red eyes and tri-colored hair. She was beautiful. Kalia had to think of a way to save her daughter's life. She remembered what her husband had said when they found out she was expecting

_' " If we have a daughter for our only child, I shall dispatch of her and have my brother take the throne. A woman cannot rule Egypt as a Pharaoh." ' _(A/N: He's a sexist.)

She stopped worrying, realizing something. She called in her midwife Tamari and her ten-year-old daughter Isis. "Yes your Highness?"

" I need you both to summon great goddess Maat. We don't have much time." Both women did so as the newborn baby started settle down to mere sniffling. A bright light filled the queen's chamber and there stood Maat.

"What is it that you need, lady Kalia?"

"My husband did not want a daughter as my only child. He said months ago that if we were given a daughter, he would kill her and have Aknadin take the crown after passing on. I cannot let that happen to my daughter. I need your wisdom, great goddess."

"I can help in another way, your highness." She walked over and took the baby from the queen. "I can conceal the fact that she is in line for the throne as a female Pharaoh." She placed one hand on the infant's head and chanted.

" With this spell, change this princess into her opposite. As she is day, let her become night. As her future this way is a desert, let her become pure and beautiful like the sea."

The princess had a glow around her and she was handed to the queen, but she was no longer a princess. Her face was angular and her eyes a shade darker. As she started to cry again, her voice was that of a newborn boy's.

" Thank you great goddess" said Queen Kalia. She held her new son close. She said one more thing to Maat as she was leaving. "Tell her about her true self one day when she is older. And tell her that I loved her." Maat nodded.

"I shall be her guardian as long as Ra shines with his sun boat across the sky." Those were the words the queen heard. That and her son Atemu cooing softly at her.

7 YEARS LATER

Atemu was playing with Isis outside in the courtyard with a small Kuriboh that he had just summoned. That day was one of the hottest that he had ever experienced.

"Why don't we go to Maat's temple," Atemu suggested. He always felt at home there and there was nothing else to do. Isis agreed and both ran off to the temple after sending the Kuriboh back home. Once in the temple, both children fell down, exhausted from racing. All of a sudden, the statue of Maat in the center of the palace started to shine brightly. The duo covered their eyes and once the light dimmed, there stood Maat in front of them. They stood in awe of her beauty.

" I have been watching you, Prince Atemu. And I think it's time I fulfilled your mother's last wishes and reveal who you truly are," said Maat. She gracefully walked over to where Atemu stood in front of Isis.

" What were my mother's last wishes?" Atemu asked as Maat placed her hand on his head and a blinding glow emitted from him. After a few moments, in Atemu's place stood a young girl of rose red eyes.

" AHH!!! What happened to me?! Why am I a.. GIRL?!?!" Atemu shouted.

Isis spoke first, " This is the real you, my prince or should I say Princess Nashwa."

"Then how come I was a boy not even a minute ago?" asked the princess, believing whom she considered a sister.

"I can answer that, little one" said Maat, sitting on a chair that she had just materialized. She patted her lap and Nashwa cuddled in her lap. Maat proceeded to tell her the story of her birth, and her mother's proposal.

"Why didn't Father want me to be a girl?" asked little Nashwa, not fully understanding the situation.

"He doesn't think that women are capable of being rulers, that they are only to serve their husbands, even if they are royalty." answered Maat, " and so wanted his only child of the person he truly loved to be a boy." At that moment the sun was setting.

"Great Goddess," said Isis," I shall have to return the princess home. But her father cannot see her this way."

"I know, young priestess, which is why I shall give her this." Maat placed a charm of a desert rose around Nashwa's neck as she said this. " Little princess, you must not let your father see you this way, alright?" Little Nashwa nodded. "When you want to wander around this way, go with Isis behind locked doors and ask her if the time is safe. If so, hold the charm in your hand and recite these words, ' As I am night, let me be the day. As I am the desert, let me be the seas.' To change back, recite this with the charm in your hand, 'Reverse the day, and let me be night. Let my open rose close as this is done.' Do both of you understand?"

"Yes, great goddess." Nashwa proved her loyalty to the goddess by reciting the reversal spell.

"Reverse the day, and let me be night. Let my open rose close as this is done." She changed back into Atemu and received a smile from Maat and Isis.

The three departed the temple for the night, having each received a new sense of completeness, and a deed accomplished.

END FLASHBACK

Yugi held Yami close as she started to cry (at the end of voicing the flashback).

"My father hated me so much when he found out that he and a prostitute raped me as a boy." Yami buried her face in Yugi's shirt, arms around his waist. "Aibou, please don't hate me like he did. I couldn't bear it if you did." Yugi was shocked. His pharaoh was begging him not to leave her. He held her tighter and ran his hand through her hair. Ryou was shocked as much as Bakura was when they saw Yami beg desperately to her hikari. Ryou walked over and patted her back, comfortingly.

"Yami, don't cry. Yugi doesn't hate you. Neither do Bakura, or I" he said soothingly. Said tomb robber came foreword and lifted Yami still clutching Yugi's hand and carried her over to Ryou's bed and sat her upright with her hikari. Ryou and Bakura just watched as Yugi comforted the girl and the four saw as Yami's sage stone was a rose with a petal slightly hanging off. Yugi took that petal and dropped it into the goblet.

"Would you like to do the honors... Nashwa-koi" asked Yugi, using that new pet name to show his feelings were true in all situations no matter how unbelievable or difficult they were. Nashwa (A/N: Yami as a girl Nashwa; Yami as a boy Yami From time to time they'll both be called Yami cuz' I feel lazy today.) nodded as she was handed the goblet and set the crystals in it to flames with shadow magic. Maat appeared and her gaze fell on Nashwa who got off of the bed with the goblet at hand.

"_**I told you not to worry, my princess,"**_ said Maat taking the goblet. _**"I must also reveal a secret before complete this ritual."**_ She walked over to Yugi and placed her hand on his head. Yugi emitted a glow and in his place stood a girl with amethyst eyes and tri-colored hair. The other three teens stood staring jaws down to the floor. Yami's thoughts (... YUGI'S A FCKING HOTTIE AS A GIRL.)

" Yugi, this is your true form just like the Pharaoh's," said Maat, as she amusingly saw Nashwa come over and gape at her hot girlfriend in the PJ's she wore to sleep, but now they were a tank top and adorable star night pants.

" We are deeply confused," Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Bakura said in sight of this unexpected turn of events.

" Let me explain," Maat said, sitting on bed, suspending the goblet of fire (A/N: couldn't resist XD) in mid air. "You see, about 1 and a half years after the pharaoh was born, I had a daughter of tricolored hair and pale skin. I sent her to Earth in order to protect her as a great evil was awoken before her birth. I sent her to live with one of my priestesses in the city where the Pharaoh ruled, for I created my daughter as the soul mate of the prince. By some off chance, she got trapped in the same situation as the prince and when I sent her to Earth, I changed her into a boy to keep her protected. Both of them met as teenagers in the Pharaoh's 16th year. The land of Egypt prospered under their leadership. Here we get to the story that you know. Atemu and my 'son' Hikari were at a feast for it had been 2 years since the new leadership had started. Thief King Bakura under the control of Zorc (A/N: I don't make Bakura evil in this fix) kidnapped my child and rode off with him where as the Pharaoh followed him to Kul Elna. Bakura and Hikari were fighting by the time he got there. He had all Millenium Items but one. The puzzle. Zorc came from the Millenium Stone and was about to kill Atemu when my child got in the way of the blast and so her first life on Earth was past. I took her body and took it to the Realm of the Gods where she was born. Atemu lost his life sealing his soul into the puzzle in order to defeat Zorc. There he waited for 3000 years. My daughter's body I created a new and came to a young woman in this time 20 years ago. She wanted a child so much and so I charged her with caring for my child. I gave her my child and she gave birth to a boy, just as Hikari ended up so long ago. This baby boy's name was Yugi Mutou." That caused much silence among the teens. They looked at Yugi who was in Nashwa's arms. Surprise was on her face. Yugi stood up and gave Maat a hug. (A/N sory about the long story.)

"You are my mother?" she asked.

"Yes I am, my little Hikari," Maat answered. The clock read 12 a.m.

Nashwa stood up. " Great Goddess we must finish the ritual. The others will wonder why our hikaris are so tired when they get up for breakfast." Maat nodded, let go of her daughter and grabbed the floating goblet.

" _**I grant the wish of the condemned souls and give them their freedom," **_said Maat and the goblet disappeared into nothing more after being engulfed by its flames. " I must tell you this. Nashwa and Bakura have to come to the Afterlife. It is the only way the world can have order once again. They must also learn how to survive in this world, for it is unlike Ancient Egypt."

"Yes, great Goddess," the four teens said, accepting the fact that they may not see each other again after the Ceremonial Duel and perhaps even a few years. Maat came over to Yugi and Nashwa.

" I trust that Nashwa told the story of when she met me in the temple?" A nod in the affirmative from both girls. " Recite the spells you need when you want to change my daughter, we shall guard over you from the Realms," she said, placing a charm of a lotus on a thread over Yugi's neck. She then kissed both Yugi's and Yami's foreheads and they changed back into boys. " Good-bye my child," she said as she left them. The only ones now in the room were them and Bakura and Ryou. Yami and Bakura started to glow and they became spirits once more.

"Guess our time is up," Yami said. "You should get some sleep Aibou. You as well, Ryou."

Ryou confirmed this by yawning which made the other three chuckle lightly.

"Oyasumi-nasai, Yugi and Yami" said Ryou as he climbed into bed, Bakura in the ring, which he took off and put next to him.

" Oyasumi-nasai, Ryou and Bakura" said Yugi as he left the room, Yami in the puzzle waiting in his aibou's soulroom, for his aibou to come and have a promised sleep together in their remaining time.

Yuki: TA-DA!!!!

Yugi is really the daughter of a goddess, Yami is really a girl, Bakura had once messed up crush, and Ryou is still the awesome nice person that he is. A lot we learned today, huh?

Yami and Yugi: Read and Review

Ryou and Bakura: Please no flames


	3. Hurting One's Soul

Yuki: OK Now for chapter 3 (Gomene. It took me too long to update)

Yami: it's OK. .

Yugi: Just keep writing (FYI We don't want anybody to know of our relationship in the story cuz

Anzu would kill me and we want normal lives. You'll get it later)

Disclaimer: I.D.O.Y (I Don't Own Yugioh I'm just gonna put the abbreviation from now on)

"Blah" talking

'_Blah' _thinking (recalling what someone has said)

"_**Blah" Egyptian**_

**/Yami - Yugi/ \**Yugi - Yami\ mind link (will have Ryou and

Bakura from time to time)

Japanese "blah" (my Japanese grammer sucks; I'm just going word for word here)

meanings at the bottom

WARNING: MENTIONS OF MURDER/SUICIDE (GOMENASAI GOZAIMASU!!!) AND YUGI CUSSING

Chapter 1

* * *

(FYI No mentions of relationships here)

Yugi fell to his knees with tears flowing done his face. Yami walked over to him.

"I lost... pal." He knelt in front of Yugi knowing that because he lost he'd have to go to the Afterlife while his lover stayed in the living world.

"Stand up. How can a victor bow to the loser." He sent love as hard as he could through the mind link. He recieved sadness and understanding. "If I were you, I wouldn't cry," Yami said, supressing his own tears under his masked face, showing no emotion except for pride in his light, his aibou, his lover.

"I'm a coward," Yugi said, "I always wanted to be powerful as you are." Yami felt broken that Yugi thought of himself this way.

"You are not a coward. You have courage... the courage of tenderness. That's what I have learned from you. Aibou." Yami smiled slightly. The hikari lifted up his head. Yami went on. "You have courage of taking the challenge. That leads me in the right direction," he said as he grabbed Yugi's shoulders gently and lifted him up onto his feet.

"Mou hitori no boku," Yugi said, showing his love in that name for his Yami.

"Don't call me that. I am no longer the other you. You are no one else but who you are. You are Yugi Mutou. You are the only Yugi Mutou in the world." /**You are also the most special in this world.**/ Yugi nodded in acceptance.

Suddenly the Eye of Udjat started to glow. Everyone gasped.

"That is the Eye that guards the gate to the world of the dead," said Isis, "Because the Pharaoh lost the cermonial battle, he must return. His soul has been here for 3000 years. Now he will be greeted." Yami had wolked up to the Eye. "Pharaoh!" explained Isis, "Tell the Eye the Pharaoh's name."

"My name is Atemu," Yami said though he was thinking differently. The door opened. As he walked up to the door of light, he stopped short.

"YUGI!!! Wait Yugi!" Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda cried, running up to him. "Are you leaving now?!?!" Yugi came over as well, not wanting to see his lover leave.

"You don't have to leave. Please don't go," pleaded Honda. All three started to cry, as well as Yugi, recieving slight comfort from Yami.

"Mou hitori no Yugi," said Anzu, "no, Atemu... is that really the right way? I understand it is, but it will take you away from us." \It will take you away from me\, Yami heard through the link.

"I don't know what that means," Anzu went on, "You're our friend and now you're leaving us. Why?! Why do you have to go?!" She was stopped by Jounouchi.

"Anzu," he said understandingly, "it doesn't matter. What does matter is that you remember him. Don't forget about all the times we've had together either. So, I guess we should say goodbye. Let him go."

_Everyone_, thought Yami, _I won't forget you, because I'll be back, though not as you see me now._

"Yugi!," Jou yelled," Whether you're Atemu or the Pharaoh, you'll always be Yugi! Even in 1000 years, you'll still be our friend."

"Right," Yami answered as he looked back at them.

"I won't forget you," Yugi called, unknown to everyone, out of love.

**/Remember my ****Hikari. I'll come back and stay with you./ \**I won't forget... my Nashwa.\

Yami walked towards the light. His clothes changed into his royal robes and he saw his old friends in the light. The door closed behind him

Suddenly, the cave started to shake. Everyone was running out except for Ryou and Yugi, who was grabbing all the Millenium Items and putting them back into the bag he brought. When they got all of them, they ran just as the cave collapsed. Once everyone was safe and accounted for, they started going back to the Ishtar's boat, remembering all the good times they had with the Pharoah.

Joey looked back at Yugi and Ryou, who seemed to be taking it the hardest. (A/N Duh!) He stopped and started walking when he was next to Yugi, who was clinging to Ryou as though he were a life line. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yug' , ya alright pal?" He recieved a shake of the head, in the negative. He sighed. If it was hard for them, it was even harder for Yugi. "Yug', ya understand dat he had to go right?" Yugi and Ryou still had tears rolling down their cheeks. He mumbled something only audible to Ryou...

"Watashi ketsubou dzuki saikoro." Everyone stopped walking when the hikaris did. Ryou held Yugi by his shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"Teiku ki ushiro, Yugi," said Ryou fully understanding what Yugi had just said. No one knew what he was saying because once they learned English in high school, they gave up talking in Japanese all the time (they now have limited Japanese vocabulary). Yugi laughed psychotically, as though waiting for death to come.

"Doushite, Ryou? Tell me you don't feel the same way. Otaku nou izure kan meiku boku yukai again. I can just grab a blade and I'm gone." Yugi laughed once again, his laughter making everyone uneasy. Anzu stepped up.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" No response except for ...

More laughter.

"Please Yugi. You're starting to scare us." That somehow got Yugi's attention. He walked over to Anzu.

"Trust me, Anzu. Nothing would save you from nightmares like I have seen, haunting you your whole life until you aren't you anymore. That life is one big joke that has as much humor as corpses everywhere and you're the last one to die. Don't you dare say I am scaring you because you have no idea what being scared means." Yugi said, loud enough for everyone to hear and he started to walk away in the direction of the boat. Anzu could have sworn she saw unshed tears in Yugi's eyes. Everyone started to walk once more. Jounouchi tried to place a hand on Yugi's shoulder but that resulted in him clinging to Ryou (who was next to him) once again, his eyes looking so lost.

_Yugi, _thought Jou, _what happened to ya'?_

* * *

Watashi ketsubou dzuki saikoro : I want to die. 

Teiku ki ushiro : Take it back

Otaku nou izure kan meiku boku yukai : You know who can make me happy

Yuki: #on sugar high# That is all for my 3rd chapter. I was gonna write more but I decided not to.

Yuki, Yami, Yugi, Bakura and Ryou: #on sugar high# ; listening to Avenue Q

The internet is really really great... for porn

I have a fast connection so I don't have to wait... for porn

There's always some new site... for porn

I browse all day and night... porn

It's like I'm surfing at the speed of light...

Everyone: FOR PORN!!!!

Yugi: unleashes chibi eyes of doom Please review

/\/\ HAPPY DANCE /\/\


	4. Cuts and Heals

Yuki: OK Now for chapter 4

Yugi: O.o This plot is so violent.

Yuki: -.- Just go with it. (I'm finally gonna go into 8th grade this year. . Me: 13)

Anika: Hikari, just get on with it. #looks at reader(s)# I'm Yuki's yami. Nice to meet you

Disclaimer: I.D.O.Y

"Blah" talking

'_Blah' _thinking (recalling what someone has said)

Japanese "blah" (my Japanese grammer sucks; I'm just going word for word here)

meanings at the bottom

WARNING: SUICIDE ATTEMPT AND YUGI CUSSING

Chapter 2

* * *

(FYI No real mentions of relationships here)

It was about a month after the ceremonial duel. The hikaris' friends saw that Yugi and Ryou grew more distant and silent. They no longer laughed in that care free way that they used to. They were usually seen wearing black (leather in Yugi's case) and in public never really spoke to anyone, only when necessary. They had been at the community college for about 3 weeks, nobody having any classes with them except with each other. Yugi was taking creative writing, art, song-and-dance, magic, and Egyptology. As was Ryou. It was only in these classes that Yugi and Ryou were ordinary people again. They told their friends they had made in these classes of their situation. They believed it.

Everything was going great for everyone else.

Jounouchi finally lived with his sister and mother who recently moved to Domino.

Honda was going out with Serenity (surprisingly Jou accepted the relationship).

Anzu took dance classes at the college and had also won a dance competition.

Kaiba was spending more time with Mokuba, who was as happy as a clam that his brother had come back to him.

Jii-chan's shop was still going good, especially since everyone knew his grandson was the King of Games.

Yugi had asked his grandfather if he could move with Ryou, whose father had died not two weeks earlier (A/N: bastard deserved it). He and Ryou were seen everywhere together. Their friends never asked them what was wrong, they just stepped farther and farther away.

Yugi and Ryou's pain grew steadily until one day that Yugi's barrier broke down. That day...

Both hikaris were downstairs eating dinner. A question came into Yugi's head. _'Does Yami really love me? Why hasn't she come back yet?'_

"Hey Ryou," asked Yugi, curiously.

"What, Yugi?"

"I really miss them."

"I do too."

Yugi was getting hysterical. "But if they miss us, why haven't they come back yet?! I want my koibito back." He broke down completely. His head hung low, tears falling relentlessly. Ryou got up to comfort his fellow hikari. He held Yugi in a tight and protective hug.

"I know you do, Ototo "(1), Ryou said, "but a promise is a promise and I know they'll be back."

Yugi pushed away from Ryou, his eyes black with anger, frustation, and pain, so much pain. "I don't fucking care, Ryou." He clutched at his heart. "All I want is for this Ra damned pain to fucking dissappear!" He quieted. "How do I know it wasn't a dream, that our yamis didn't play some sick, twisted game with us to make us feel this way?" He ran upstairs to his room and locked the door, Ryou was close behind him. Ryou started to bang on the door.

"Yugi! Yugi!! YUGI!!! OPEN THE DOOR!!!" No response.

Yugi sat on the black blanket on his bed, clutching his chest. _'This pain... It hurts too much... What is pain on the outside of my body?... Does it hurt as much as on the inside?...What is pain?'_ (A/N: I watched Naruto earlier this week. Poor Chibi-Gaara. \/.\/)

Yugi reached under his bed and took out a knife that he had been hiding for a while. He placed his fingers on the sharp edge, entranced by the metal that would soon dance across and underneath his skin, revealing the crimson liquid and unleashing the intoxicating scent of death and pain. He placed the knife's edge on his wrist, pressed down, and drew it almost all the way to his elbow. He was over come by relief from the pain crushing his battered heart, moaning in ecstacy of the pain from the cut. A cut was all he needed? His sanity, weak and brittle, was yelling at him to stop, that his Yami would come back to him soon.

_'Sanity? Heh, if sanity is what I'm missing, I can blame my emotions. I won't need them in the afterlife. Besides now my Yami won't have to wait for me.'_ He gave his other arm the same treatment. He laid on his bed and awaited the Angel of Sorrow, Death, and Rebirth to carry him to the next world, but sadly to him, Ryou managed to push down the door.

"Oh, Gods, Yugi!" He exclaimed, hand over his mouth. His friend lay bleeding on his bed, eyes open with sorrow, pain, relief. He did the only thing he could. He picked Yugi up, whose eyes were vacant of any emotion, no longer gleaming amethysts, but rather a dull purple, and carried him to their car. He quickly drove them to the hospital. While waiting to hear the condition of his friend, Ryou broke down. Tears poured down his face in torrents of paon and regret.

_'He's right. How_ do _I know that 'Kura will come back? We haven't seen a sign or anything since they have left. Why couldn't Yugi tell me about his emotions? Why, why?' _He heard his name being called by the doctor, saying that the Pharaoh's hikari was in a stable condition. _'Stable? Would him cutting himself and trying to commit suicide be stable?!'_ He heard the doctor tell him Yugi was in room 326 on the 2nd floor. He took the elevator, his conscience gradually soothing him. He came to room 326 and saw his younger brother awake (2). Yugi turned to see him. A smile glistened on his face.

"Yugi," Ryou asked, walking over and sitting on the chair beside said hikari's bed, "are you alright? You seem... happy, an emotion neither of us have felt in a long time."

Yugi nodded and Ryou just noticed his hands were behind his back, hiding something. Yugi pulled out the Millenium Ring and Millenium Puzzle. Ryou gasped.

"How...?" Ryou started to ask as he and Yugi put on their items, the Items being their weights, their anchors to sanity and life. Yugi smiled again.

"They came back. They said that they were watching us and when they saw this happen," he gestured to his forearms, "they came to show me it wasn't a dream that we both had that night on the boat. They gave them to me and said that that way we will feel what they feel, just like when we were merged with them." Yugi stopped to caress the long-mourned item hanging from his neck.

"They miss us a lot," he said with a sad smile, "and they're worried about us. Especially Bakura about you." Ryou gave Yugi a soft and warm hug, something had been missing during the last month and it finally came back with the items. Love, untethered by time, death, or pain.

"We will wait together, until they come back, and no one will stand in the way of that," Ryou said. Yugi nodded.

Outside the hospital, two spirits of said Items were walking back to the portal of the Afterlife, proud that their lovers would keep their sanity and pride, just to wait for them.

* * *

(1) Ototo: Little Brother

(2) Over the month, since Ryou and Yugi have become so antisocial except for in their classes with their new friends, that they have built a brotherly relationship, Ryou being older by about 9 months calls Yugi his little brother.

Ryou' B-day: September 2nd Yugi's B-day: June 4th

Yuki: It was all I could think of. Sorry if it sucked. ;;

Yugi and Anika: You tried and thats what counts.

Yuki: R+R

/\./\ LONG LIVE HIKARI X YAMI /\./\


	5. Together

Yuki: Sorry for not updating but I've been typing Visions of a Future Slave lately.

And I had Ch. 3 half way typed and I accidentally deleted it. That's my story and I'm sticking to it

Anika: Okay, for people that have been waiting, WE ARE SO SORRY!!!

Ryou and Yugi: OKAY HERE WE GO!!!! (FINALLY!!!!)

"talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

Chapter 3

Yugi and Ryou walked into Egyptology Class, (their first class) dressed in black shirts, jeans, and shoes. Days weren't that depressing now that the Items wre in their right places, around both of the boys' necks. They sat near the front and got out their 'homework' : translating hieroglyphics. The teacher came in. Her name was Miss Kujaku (not Mai) and she was an OK teacher... for what it was worth.

"Ohayo, miina (1)," she said.

"Ohayo, Kujaku-sensei," said the class in their usual dreary tone. A smile appeared on the woman's face.

"Okay, class, we have two students joining us today... from Egypt," she said, "Appropriate, ne?" The class groaned at her joke. Yugi turned his attention to a book he brought with him called, _Demon in my View_ (2). It wasn't until Ryou tapped his shoulder did he turn his attention to the new students. They were a boy and girl, so familiar it was scary.

The boy had spiky, white hair and deep brown eyes, darker than Ryou's chocolate eyes. He wore a pair of black jeans, black sports shoes and a black t-shirt. His skin completely contrasted the clothes, being as white as milk. The girl had tri-colored hair that went down to her ankles and her blonde bangs delicately framed her face. She wore the same clothes as the boy, along with a few added accessories (such as a few bangles on her arms) and black lipstick and a heavy eyeliner outlining her eyes. What was the most stunning about the girl was her eyes, like rose red rubies. Both teens were slender, yet amazing in looks. They almost seemed to remind someone of demons disguised as angels. Their school items wre black as well.

"Ohayo, miina," the girl said. Her voice was lined with honey and was rich and flowing, more of an alto than soprano. "My name is Nashwa A.(3) Kurusa." She turned to the boy, who remained quiet.

"I'm Ammon B.(4) Kurusa." The boy's voice was deep, commanding, almost threatening, yet filled with an amount of hospitality.

The class looked at the new students, the feeling of fangirls and fanboys were filling the room. Yugi prepared for the question.

"Class," Kujaku-sensei said, "is there anything you would like to ask these two?"

All hell broke loose. The boys (excluding Ryou and Yugi) rushed around to surround to Nashwa, asking 'Are you single?' and 'Wanna go out sometime?'. The girls were in the same position and asking Ammon the same things, though with a little more class.

"Kenkei (5)?" Nashwa asked, obviously to Ammon, once she managed to squeeze her way past the boys to her brother. '_So Ammon is older,'_ thought Yugi.

"Hai?"

"Are these people annoying or is it just me?"

"Nope, they're annoying." Of course, this drove all of the other students back a bit. _'Wow,'_ Yugi thought, _'usually they are more persistent than that.'_ Kujaku-sensei -knocked over in the rampage- was annoyed as well.

"Class, I fail to see how this is welcoming to our new students. Take your seats," she declared. Everyone sat down, except Nashwa and Ammon.

"Ano, Sensei?" asked Nashwa. "Where do we sit?" The teacher conpemplated this for a few moments before sitting at her desk.

"You, Nashwa, may sit next to Mutou, Yugi. Ammon, sit next to Bakura, Ryou." The new students sat in their seats. The teacher turned to the board to write a few things on the board and proceeded the lecture on the Egyptian gods: Anubis, Set, and Ra.

Yugi looked over at the girl sitting next to him. She had opened her black binder and pulled out all necessary items for the class. She looked over at him and caught his gaze. Both teens gained a light blush over their cheeks. The girl smiled a black-lipped smile and handed him a note which was obviously prewritten. He took the note, which had '_Yugi' _written in calligraphy on it. He looked back at the girl, who still had a smile on her face. He opened the note and read it... twice.

_' My Yu-chan,_

_I finally found you. After months of waiting, I see you again. I am blessed to see you and this time I am here to stay. I care so much about you, my Hikari it burns an addicting pain from a fire in my soul. These are not just words, my Hikari, it is truth. I am your Yami, your Mou Hitori no Boku. You are my Mou Hitori no Ore. All these words mean to once again prove my love for you and to show you that this time I am not leaving you. Remember all we have been trough resulting from the solving of the puzzle that rests around your neck._

_Aishiteru, Hikari no Koibito._

_Nashwa Atemu Kurusa_

_PS Meet me outside the classroom, I want to give something to you.'_

Yugi, unknowingly, had a tear running down his cheek. His Yami, Nashwa, had come back. He looked over at the seemingly ordinary girl that was next to him. She had been gazing at him lovingly the whole time, doodling as she looked upon him. He smiled at her, which Nashwa gladly returned.

* * *

After class...

Yugi was the last one out of the class, like always. As he was walking out the door, he was pulled back by the arm... by Nashwa.

"Hey, aibou," she said, gazing at him. Yugi felt his cheeks burning. He noticed a crowd gathering around the two.

"Hey, Nashwa." He looked at the ground, embarassed. Nashwa carefully grabbed Yugi's chin, just as carefully as the crowd was watching both of the students' movements.

"Aibou," she whispered. Amethyst locked with ruby, love across both eyes of the two teens.

"Call me 'Yami'," she said and she pulled him into a searing hot kiss that resulted in a moan from the hikari and a group gasp from the crowd.

But the two lovers didn't care... as long as they stayed together.

* * *

Yuki: Hooray Yami came back.

Yami: And I got to snog my Aibou in public. (smiles)

Yugi: Read and Review


	6. With Gods and Angels

Yuki: oh yea... -looks at a vid of Ryou and Bakura snogging (maybe going farther)-

Anika: WTF?!?!

Yuki: I needed inspiration for this chapter -starts typing- I just noticed something... the name of the mid-wife (Tamari) in Ch. 2 is the name of the blonde chik from Naruto

Anika: -blinks, turns to leave- I'm gonna need a few shots of vodka to forget this...

From last chapter:

(1) miina (Japanese for 'everyone')

(2) _Demon in my View_ (written by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes at age 15 -has vampires rating is 5/5)

(3) Nashwa **A. **Kurusa (the A is for 'Atemu')

(4) Ammon **B. **Kurusa (the B is for 'Bakura')

(5) kenkei (Japanese for 'wise older brother')

**WARNING: CONTAINS MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF TENDERSHIPPING (ESPECIALLY IN THE COMMUNITY COLLEGE RESTROOM)**

(safe for virgins and innocents!... maybe)

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_**/Yami - Hikari/ **\Hikari - Yami\_

* * *

Chapter 4 (copying part of Chapter 3 for it to make sense) 

"Ano, Sensei?" asked Nashwa. "Where do we sit?" The teacher contemplated this for a few moments before sitting at her desk.

"You, Nashwa, may sit next to Mutou, Yugi. Ammon, sit next to Bakura, Ryou." The new students sat in their seats. (end of copying)

Ryou's heart was beating faster as soon as he saw Ammon, and now the new boy was going to sit next to _him_?!?! Today was _not_ the greatest day for him.

Ammon took his things out of his binder and looked over at Ryou. His cheeks were red, which was very noticable on his albino skin. Ammon smirked and blushed lightly at the sight of his beauty in front of him. He leaned over and tapped Ryou on the shoulder. The little hikari looked over, still blushing. Ammon held out a note, prewritten, with 'Ryou' written on it. Ryou took it, causing both of their hands to touch each other's lightly. Blushes increased, the two pulled their hands away. Ryou unfolded the note with much care and read it, never noticing the tear that slipped down as he read it.

_' To my little Dove, Ryou_

_This is gonna be cheesy (especially coming from me), but it needs to be said (or written, what ever). I love you with all my heart Ryou and I promise never to leave you again. __I was watching you from what you would call 'Heaven' but it wasn't Heaven... it couldn't be Heaven if I didn't have you with me... I want you to be near me to every possible extent, so we'll never be apart again. I want you to know that... that every moment I spend, can ever spend with you is better than staying in Heaven without aging for a millenium._

_Aishiteru, Chibi-Hato (1)..._

_Ammon Bakura Kurusa '_

Ryou looked up to Ammon, who was looked like he was taking a small nap on his desk. Summing up all the courage he could (as he felt his face burn brightly), he tapped Ammon on the shoulder. The boy turned to face Ryou with seemingly bored eyes. The dark chocolate eyes glowed with small amounts of glee as they landed on the sight of the read note.

"Ryou..." he whispered huskily, loving the blush that slowly covered his hikari's cheeks like a veil.

"Ammon..." Ryou whispered back. _\Bakura...\ _But before they could converse anymore, the bell rang.

**_/Meet me the boys' restroom closest to our next class for a... lesson of sorts/_** (2) And with that, the dark one packed his things and left the room, but not before giving one last sexy smirk in Ryou's direction. (AN: (drooling) ok back to typing)

* * *

Five minutes after walking over to the first building, Ryou was waiting in the restroom, waiting for his koishii to come. He jumped when two hands folded themselves over his eyes. 

"Guess who?" asked his lover's voice. He gently removed the soft, yet strong hands from his eyes and held them close to his chest as he turned around. Ryou's eyes were filling with tears... though Ammon could not place as to why.

"Daijoubou ka, Ryou?" Ammon asked, but he was cut short as Ryou buried his face in his chest, feeling the tears that poured from the dove's eyes.

_\I-I was so sc-scared y-you weren't g-gonna come b-back to me\_ Ryou stuttered through the mind link. _\I-I never want to be a-alone again...\_ He cried out his worries, his fears, as Bakura rubbed delicate comfort circles on his back.

**_/Ryou,... daijoubou./_** The light looked up went he heard that voice, eyes pink from crying. Ammon looked right back at him, eyes gazing at his soul.

"It'll be all right..." the taller of the two leaned in closer as his hand gently gripped Ryou's chin. "Everything is all right when you are with me." Ryou opened his eyes when he felt a course of electricity and heat go through him when Ammon had claimed his mouth. He moaned loudly, wanting to feel something more than lips against his own. Bakura (AN: I might start calling him Bakura once in a while) was a little shocked feeling such passion from Ryou, coursing through the link and doubling it over. Ryou was pushed against the counter and he shivered as his black pants and belt were being undone.

(AN: Anika: O.O I thought this was okay for innocents? Me: Maybe... I LIED... -notices stares- Come on, it's Christmas Day while I'm typing, I should throw a lime in. Besides... -does the victory sign- it'll be my first lime. Anika: Wutevr, just don't scar that many people this time all right? Me: -cross fingers- I promise.)

Ryou moaned his lover's name as his earlobe was teased with lips, tongue, and teeth, while his shirt was open and Bakura flicked his fingers across a semi-erect nipple. Bakura licked down the chibi albino's pale, milky neck. (AN: O.O And I'm only 13...)

_'He tastes so good_, the spirit thought as he licked across the pale stomach. He smirked when he had reached his little one's navel. Ryou practically screamed had he not been biting his thumb to keep himself quiet. His lover's tongue explored his navel with a seductive and arousing sense. He groaned when it left, but almost felt as he would faint when Bakura pushed himself onto his knees and pulled the albino's pants and boxers down to his knees.

Ryou bit harder on his thumb, it almost bled. Bakura was massaging his hips so close to his now weeping arousal, he felt as though he would explode. _\Onegai... koishii... onegai... I want...\_ Bakura didn't need to be told (or hinted) twice. He licked the precum off of Ryou's penis and then took the organ into his mouth. Tears came to the little one's eyes as he was filled with a pleasure that threatened to break his body, threatened him enough that he had to grip the counter. Moans could be heard throughout the restroom, luckily, no one had come inside yet.

The heat was so much, so good, so enticing, so... intoxicating. Sex... what Bakura was giving Ryou a portion of... this was heaven. But as they say all good things must come to an end. Ryou begged once again through the link for release. Bakura was more than happy to oblige. He had been holding his lover's hips with his hands. Now he took one and lowered it to Ryou's sac. He started to knead it, grope it, anything that would make Ryou come faster, and that's what happened.

Ryou did not scream, having oral sex in the boys' bathroom was not something he wanted to be noticed for. He came with a cry quieted by the walls and the thumb in his mouth. He saw white when he came, as he was leaving heaven, which he knew it wasn't. Bakura swallowed what he was given so greedily. It was though as someone had given him the finest of wines, which was only given to the gods by the gods. And of course, Ryou was his angel, his god.

* * *

(1) Hato - dove (Japanese) 

(2) Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Bakura all have the same schedule (except Bakura doesn't take the song-and-dance class)

Here is the schedule: There are four buildings lined from east to west going Building 1, 3, 2, 4 (Rooms 1?? are Building 1 and so on)

1. Egyptology 8:15 - 9:05 Instructor: Kujaku, Riiko-san Room: 201

2. Creative Writing 9:15 - 10:05 Instructor: Tashi, Yoyu-sama Room: 106

3. Art 10:15 - 11:05 Instructor: Furari, Tebi-san Room: 219

4. Magic (Illusions) 12:15 - 1:05 Instructor: Pokkari, Hasu-san (Hasu - lotus) Room: 305 LUNCH AFTER 1:05 CLASS!!!

5. Song and Dance 2:00 - 2:50 Instructor: Chambers, Sara Room: Auditorium in Building 3 (she was my student teacher for History - I never found out her -real- first name)

Each class is 50 minutes long and Bakura always waits in the same room that the other three have their 5th class in.

(3) Daijoubou ka? - Are you all right/ What's wrong?

First lime... so how was it, reviewer peoples?

I'll try and udate my other stuff but all 30 of my fic ideas still in my head won't let me concentrate (hits self with frying pan)

Yugi: O.O Review before she goes insane.

Yami: Weren't you listening Aibou? She sold her sanity on EBay when she was little.

I just borrow my sanity from SanityRental dot com (not a real site)

At most 7 reviews


End file.
